Gas turbine engines are required to operate efficiently during operation and flight. Theses engines create a tremendous amount of force and generate high levels of heat. As such, components of these engines are subjected to high levels of stress, temperature and pressure. It is necessary to provide components that can withstand the demands of a gas turbine engine. It is also desirable to provide components with increased operating longevity.
Conventional gas turbine engine combustors can include a combustor shell. The conventional combustor shell and its typical arrangement provide air flow to a combustor cavity. However, the conventional arrangements may be limited by the amount of cooling air flow provided to the cavity. Due to pressure differential between the conventional combustor shell and liner elements, cooling flow may not be easily controlled. In addition, conventional combustor shells result in a pressure drop across the shell that can reduce the cooling flow to elements within the combustion chamber. Accordingly, there is a desire to improve combustion cooling and provide a configuration that allows for improved cooling characteristics. There is also a desire to improve the configuration of gas turbine engines and combustors.